


Mr. Whiskers

by mishacollinsismymuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:32:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6890311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishacollinsismymuse/pseuds/mishacollinsismymuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets roped into taking care of his sweet old neighbours cat that has a habit of running away. It annoys the hell out of him, until looking for the cat one night leads to him finally getting to meet the attractive blue eyed guy who just moved in across the street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Whiskers

**Author's Note:**

> This is all unedited because I don't have a beta

“Fuck,” Dean whispered as he looked down the street, “shit” he turned around peering into the dark bushes in front of him. “Mr. Whiskers!” He called as he started to walk down the street farther away from his house.

 

 He couldn’t believe that damn cat had gotten away from him again, Dean knew he shouldn’t have agreed to look after his neighbour Mrs. Gomez’s cat while she was away. He tried to get out of it but damn that lady knew how to play him, talking about how she doesn’t get to see her grandchildren very often, and thank you so much for this Dean I really appreciate it.

 

 So there he was, stuck taking care of this big ball of fluff that ran towards the door every time it opened. Dean had been keeping his eye on it and usually could catch it before it bolted towards freedom but then his dumbass little brother Sammy had to come in and leave the door opened for a second too long and the little rat was gone.

 

 “MR. WHISKERS!” Dean shouted glaring at the road like said cat would come wandering out of the dark by itself.

 

 “Stupid freaking Sammy” He muttered angrily to himself as he stomped his way down the street. “Come on Mr. Whiskers where the hell-”

 

 “Mr. Whiskers?” An amused voice came from in front of him.

 

 Dean’s head snapped up, shit. Of fucking course it was the cute blue eyed guy that had just moved across the street from him. “Uh, it’s not..I mean, I didn’t name, uhm..” Dean cleared his throat awkwardly, “it’s a cat” he said lamely looking down at the road.

 

 “Uh, yeah” the cute guy laughed “yeah I can see that”

 

 Dean looked up intending to ask him how the hell he could see a cat that wasn’t there when he saw what the guy was holding. It was fucking Mr. Whiskers, Dean hadn’t even noticed that the guy was carrying something.

 

 “Holy shit, Mr. Whiskers there you are” Dean said rushing forward to take him from cute blue eyed guys hands. “Thank you so much dude, my idiot brother left the door opened and he got out.”

 

 The guy smiled, “No problem at all he was just lying on my front porch”

 

 Dean couldn’t help but stare at the man’s beautiful smile, the way his eyes crinkled up at the sides as his lips pulled up.

 

 “-ted a name like Mr. Whiskers.” Dean blushed realizing that the man was talking and he hadn’t heard him.

 

 “Uh, sorry what was that?” Dean asked.

 

 “I was just, um, just saying that I wouldn’t have expected someone like you to name a cat Mr. Whiskers.” The man said softly rubbing the back of his neck.

 

 “Oh” Dean laughed petting the now squirming cat in his arms, “this isn’t actually my cat, it’s Mrs. Gomez’s cat, she lives right next to me” he said jerking his chin in the direction of the house. “I’m Dean, by the way”

 

 “Castiel” the man responded, “I would shake your hand but..”

 

 “Oh yea” Dean said realizing that Mr. Whiskers was still wriggling unhappily “I should probably put Mr. Whiskers back inside before he manages to escape again."

 

 “Of course,” Castiel said “It was a pleasure meeting you Dean, good luck with Mr. Whiskers there.”

 

 “Thank you again for the help, Castiel, I’m sure I’ll see you around.” and with one last smile and nod of the head they both went back to their houses.

 

* * *

 

It had been two days since Mr. Whiskers had gotten out and Dean had yet to find an excuse to go talk to Castiel again. He couldn’t just show up at his door for no reason, he thought of maybe going over with a pie or something to officially welcome him to the neighbourhood or something like that, but then decided that was lame. Plus Dean couldn’t bake for shit and Sam refused to bake one for him.

 

Dean sighed as he peaked out of his window, it was just starting to get dark and Dean still hadn’t thought of a way to see him.

 

“Oh my god Dean, are you seriously staring at Castiel’s house like some kind of stalker?” Sam said as he walked into the room.

 

“Shut up bitch, I am not, I was just looking at the uh flowers outside.” Dean mentally cringed as he spoke

 

“Sure you were Dean.” Sam sighed and sat next to Dean on the couch. “Listen, why don’t you just go ask for a cup of sugar or something”

 

Dean snorted “That’s the most cliche thing I’ve ever heard Sammy, I’m not just going to go over there and ask for fucking sugar that’s so dumb.”

 

Sam rolled his eyes “I’m just trying to help, jerk.”

 

“Yeah whatever, Bitch.” Dean smirked as Sam gave him a look Dean lovingly referred to as bitch face number 3.

 

“Might as well just put the damn cat back outside since it’s the only reason you talked in the first place” Sam mumbled as stood up to leave.

 

Actually, that wasn’t a bad plan.

 

“Wait, Dean, you know that was sarcasm right?’ Sam asked hesitantly as he saw the look on his brother's face.

 

Dean just smiled.

 

“Dean no do not put Mr. Whiskers back outside he’s gonna get run over or something.”

 

Dean stood up and starting walking out of the room

 

“Dean!” Sam called after him, “Dean NO!”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first fan fiction and I'm not great writer so please leave reviews so I can improve!


End file.
